The present invention relates to an airflow regulating apparatus for a radiator for cooling the engine of a vehicle.
Water-cooled engines on vehicles are cooled by water circulating through the engine and a radiator where heated water from the engine is cooled down by air drawn through the radiator by a cooling fan. The air passing through the radiator flows at irregular speeds at various points in the radiator under the influence of the engine and other parts installed behind the radiator and because of varying sucking forces of the cooling fan. Frequently, a localized air speed through the radiator is increased up to one and a half times the average air speed and this has led to noises in the radiator.